


The magic of Fertility

by Sweetsensation



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Magical Tattoos, Married Sex, Romance, Sex Magic, Vaginal Sex, crotch tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsensation/pseuds/Sweetsensation
Summary: Tharja and Robin decided to conceive Noire. Tharja is ready to use magic to give her fated one a special time.





	The magic of Fertility

**Author's Note:**

> In the process of reediting this story. So if some things seem odd at first that why. But still it is complete so please enjoy.

“I’m sorry chrom, but I really need to get going, I promised Tharja I would spend some time with her.” Robin waved goodbye to his friend and commander. 

“Okay Robin, I wouldn’t want to keep her waiting if I were you” memories of Tharja foes flashed into his mind, though he knew she would never to anything that cruel to her as she said “fated one”.

Robin was excited for the evening, he and Tharja had been planning this for a while. After being gone for a few months because of his sacrifice they needed time as husband and wife. Tharja, had been longing to send time wife her dear husband, Robin knew it and messed her as well. The tactician chuckled as he thought that some of his wife’s habits were rubbing off on him. Though Robin wasn’t exactly sure what they be doing.

Robin pushed the door open gently not wanting to wake her if she had fallen asleep while waiting. He had been gone for a few hours and was about 30 minutes late due to the meeting running long. “Tharja I’m Ba...” he started to whisper until he was stopped speechless. His wife sprawled on the bed, her hair down, the only thing covering her body was the transparent black mesh lining she usually wore under her outfit. Instead of her normal top, a purple laced bra covered her breast. 

“Robin, are you ready for our evening together hehehehe” she crawled off the bed. She slowly crept forward as she watch her husband take in her body. 

Robin quickly shut the door behind him locking it. He missed his wife while he was “dead”. He missed everything about her. He didn’t even realize he was dead at times, but he did feel like something was missing. Something that filled him with joy and love, which would be his wife. They did some much together, even if Tharja was just following him at times.

Robin couldn’t deny she was the most beautiful woman he ever saw. 

Tharja moved her hips seductively as she walked towards him at the door. Before he knew it their bodies were together, their lips locked on in a deep embrace. “gods I love you” is all he could let out. Their arms wrapped around each other. 

“I’ve been waiting to do this since you got back my fated one. The bed was so lonely then. Even though you have been back for a few months you work sooo hard. It’s time to relax” Tharja broke away briefly to say to her husband.

Tharja started stripping him of his cloak which Robin helped with. Soon it fell to the ground. It wasn’t long before Robin grabbed her thighs as he carried her to the bed. Her hands placed comfortably on his chest and legs locked around him as their lips stayed connected. 

Robin gently placed her down, “you are my fated one Tharja, you make so happy!” He said placing a small kiss on her next. 

“That makes two of us, we have had so much fun together. Remember after the fight on that beach heheheh. Your hands felt so good on me.” She smiled as she warped her arms around his neck. 

“If you thought that was good, just wait tonight’s going to be better” Robin gave a deep passionate kiss. 

Each other tongues battled for dominance. Robin began taking off his wife’s bra. After which his hands made their way to her breast firmly messaging them. Hums came from Tharja as she began to give out soft pleasant moans. “Mmmmhhmmm greedy aren’t we beloved, it’s fine they are here for your pleasure” 

“That’s my line to you, I want to make up for all the trouble I’ve put you through.” 

Robin could feel her body, as the only thing keeping him away from her womanhood was a thin mesh fabric. He was already very turned on, and from what he could tell she was as well. 

The tactician carefully placed kisses all around his wife’s neck. Each made her let out her laugh mixed with a moan, which drove him crazy for her. He could feel her smooth hand cupped near his ear as she whispered “I think it’s time for us to both get some pleasure... down there my love” giving his ear a small bite. 

Robin stripped his shirt and pants so he was left in his undergarments, and climbed up on to the bed. Tharja then, with care and precision slowly removed his boxers to look at her prize. She kissed the tip leaving slight saliva on in as she worked her hands. He could feel part of her sharp nails, it didn’t hurt but tingled. “Tharja I thought you said we both be feeling good, that means you as well” 

“Well my beloved I do enjoy that you want me so badly, hehehe. I may have just given you a little darkness over this year of marriage. How do you like that?”

“If it means being with you then I love it.” He smirked back with a cockiness that sent a pleasant shiver down her spine.

Tharja shifted so her backside was right in front of him, her pussy already dripping from the excitement. Tharja began to suck on his shaft. Robin made a small rip in the mesh as he began to lick her insides. He could feel her moaning in pleasure as her mouth wrapped around him. “Oh Tharja you feel so good, and taste good.” 

“I’m glad dear, your tongue does wonders Ahhh, no wonder Chrom has you delegate some much. You're so nice and hard too, and all for me” she smirked as she continued to taste his shaft.

“You and only you my beloved wife.”

Robin was at his limit though, “Tharja I think I’m going to cum soon!” She just kept going, the hot fluid poured down her throat. He could hear a small laugh as she swallowed with pleasure. 

“Mmmhhm beloved you taste so good” her finger moved over her lips.

She wasn’t disappointed she hadn’t orgasmed yet, the best was yet to come. She crawled on Robin, her nails on his flesh like claws. Robin looked at her gorgeous face, their lips met again. Their bodies pressed together, Tharja could feel his cock in her now exposed lower lips. The movement of their bodies sent tingle after tingle through her. 

The two rolled over, Robin proper Tharja on the pillows as he leaned back to look at her exposed body. “Like what you see my fated one?”

“Each time I see you, I fall more in love with you. Oddly enough I know it’s not a hex. I love you my fated one” he gave her another kiss.

Robin then turned to her aching womanhood. With force he ripped more of the mesh revealing her pale skin. It also revealed a mark above her shaved entrance. It was red and looked like a mix of heart and ovaries. The heart located at the place of the womb. Robin had never seen this on her before. “Tharja what is this?” 

“It’s a little hex I whipped up, it gives the recipient increased fertility and pleasure. We’ve talked about how the girls would leave soon, and Noire hasn’t been conceived yet.” Tharja said moving her hands to her entrance. “Well it’s about time, we started our family wouldn’t you think?”

Robin, couldn’t believe what he was hear. She wanted to start their family, his blood pumped faster. He knew got back from the grave, they needed to start soon if they were going to have kids. If something had happened to Tharja or him... again it would be to late. Plus the idea of Tharja wanting a family with him filled him with joy. Robin leaned forward kissing Tharja. “Let’s try then, I just wish you told me your plan.”

“It’s always fun to outsmart you my tactician” she gave him another kiss. “Now let’s get busy!”   
Her husband tried to open his mouth but Tharja silenced him with a kiss. Their bodies and instincts giving into each other. As much as they missed each other emotionally, physically they needed each other. 

Robin slowly guided himself into Tharja. She bit her lip as she began to feel her body receive her husband. Robin began to move his body once they had gotten adjusted. He started thrusting in and out of her tight hole. “Robin.. this feels so good. Oooooohhhh I’ve waited so long for this my beloved” Robin felt her legs wrap around him as her walls tightened more. 

“Tharja you feel amazing.” 

Robin wrapped his arms around her’s as he continued to slam into her. Deep moans escaped her mouth as the spell had made the pleasure intensify in her body. Tharja’s fingers ran through his hair as he kept thrusting each one faster then the next. “Oooh beloved I think I’m going to cooome” she let out as her body shook covering his dick in her juices. 

Nothing stopped robin as he held his wife close. “Tharja, I could think of being with someone less.”

“Well of course, we are fated for each ooooother. Now please fuck me harder.”

Robin hammered away at her, she could feel him in her womb. Their bodies acting as one Robin thrust foreword. “Ohhh beloved your cock feels so good deep inside me. Keep stirring up my insides” Robin with a kiss did just that. 

Tharja yelled out his name more times. Robin was glad that the thick walls made it less obvious, especially with their daughters being in the next room. Robin could feel her move her fingers down his body till they, left to go rub her clit. Their body juices were all around, as he pumped into her. 

“gods, Robin even with the spell, you are still giving my body everything. Pleeease keep going my beloved.” 

He couldn’t pull out if he wanted besides her legs, her pussy had trapped him inside sucking his dick. Tharja’s body began to arch as she released again. “Ooooooohhhhhh.. Robin, keep giving my body what it wants. I feel so good.”

“I feel good too, dear”

Robin leaned down, Tharja moved the hand that been rubbing her clit and wrapped around his back. The two lovers gave a deep kiss, taking in all of each other. Their two souls in communication. Tharja felt her walls squeeze as the twitching of his cock got intense. “Tharja, its time, I’m about to cum” 

“Give it to me, give me your child Robin, my fated one.” 

Robin let out a grunt as Tharja felt the warmth take over the body, the crest blazed a bright red disappearing almost as if it sunk into her skin. Tharja could feel all the cum inside womb. “Ooh I fill so full, now let’s let the hex do its work.”

Robin rolled onto the bed. Tharja on his back, like she had been on their proposal. Their hot bodies pressed against each other out of love not lust. Robin looked down and saw a gold ring with a purple gem on it. “You are still wearing our wedding ring, I see.” 

This made Tharja a little made, why would he question the ring. “Of course, we are still married! Why would you ask that? You didn’t think you could escape through death from this marriage.” Unknown to him a frown came to her face.

“Of course not! I love being with you! We would have not just spent that amazing time together if not.” Robin took a deep breath. “Did you ever think I was really dead?”

“No, my heart told me you were still here for we are fated together, my beloved.” 

Robin flipped around and held his wife’s hands . “I will always be here for you, my fated wife. I’m so happy to start a family with you.” He smiled.

“Heheh you’re sooo cute, I can’t wait either my beloved husband.” She nuzzled into him and gave him a kiss. 

Nine months would go by, and crying of a newborn girl would fill the castle. With a proud new parents, and friends supporting the new life, that seemed very familiar.


End file.
